Dreamer
by SelPlusDemi
Summary: Selena Gomez é uma típica adolescente que vive em seu próprio e fechado mundinho, carregado de sonhos, que influenciam na maioria das suas atitudes e pensamentos. Seu objetivo era continuar em sua vida monótona e realizar todos os seus desejos futuramente. Mas o que ela não esperava era que uma nova garota vinda do Texas iria mudar totalmente os seus planos. (ShortFic) Demi/Selena
1. A Garota

**Capítulo 1 - A Garota**

Selena estava sentada em um campo, sozinha, sobre a grama escura, enquanto admirava o céu azul sobre sua cabeça. Sentia a brisa tocar seu rosto levemente e balançar seus cabelos, longos e negros. Ouviu um latido e, inesperadamente, um molhado tocar-lhe a bochecha esquerda.

— Hey garoto! — Acariciou Baylor.

Ele foi para debaixo de seus braços, que estavam largados sobre o corpo, e deitou-se, soltando um gemido baixo, como se estivesse reclamando de algo. Selena não ligou, estava curtindo o ambiente, sem mesmo entender porque estava ali, sentia-se segura e despreocupada. O cão, em seu colo, levantou a cabeça peluda para fitá-la com os olhos claros, fazendo-a perceber o pingente de sua coleira marrom que era diferente e, em vez de seu nome, continha os números 082092, achou curioso, mas ignorou e continuou a mirar o céu, vazio de nuvens.

— Selena, querida, é melhor acordar ou se atrasará. — A voz de sua mãe ecoou pelo local, o lugar que se encontrava acabou se tornando sombrio, preenchido pelo breu, até perceber que estava em seu quarto. — Já são sete e meia! — Mandy gritava da cozinha.

Levantou-se vagarosamente e foi até o banheiro, se olhou no espelho e notou que a noite mal dormida havia lhe dado algumas olheiras, que marcavam demasiadamente a sua pela branca. Hoje é o primeiro dia de escola, como estudante do Segundo Ano do Ensino Médio, ia rever alguns colegas e, ao mesmo tempo, suas melhores amigas, Jennifer e Taylor; por um lado estava animada e ansiosa, por outro, queria dormir e permanecer sonhando o tempo todo. Adentrou o box do banheiro e ligou o chuveiro para banhar-se.

Suas férias tinham sido as mais comuns possíveis, permaneceu em casa assistindo televisão e só saia algumas vezes para caminhar e fotografar algumas coisas, era seu hobbie favorito. Seu banho foi rápido e logo que saiu vestiu uma regata branca, uma jaqueta preta, uma jeans surrada, botas e, pra completar, um gorro na cabeça. O inverno já havia ido embora, mas ainda assim, o tempo não estava convidativo para um short.

— Mãe, o Brian pode me levar? — Questionou, adentrando a cozinha. Mandy, que tomava seu café, não olhou para a filha, esta, estava de óculos e focada na leitura do jornal da manhã, entretanto logo respondeu.

— Não, sinto muito, Selly… Ele teve que ir para o escritório mais cedo hoje, você terá de pegar o ônibus. Já avisei a Ella. — Selena bufou, indignada. Estava desapontada que seu padrasto tivera que sair de casa mais cedo, logo hoje, era um martírio pegar o ônibus escolar, principalmente pelas piadas de alguns alunos sobre ela e sua vida pessoal.

— Bom, tudo bem então… — Sorriu fraco, tentando disfarçar a irritação, caminhou até sua mãe e em seguida beijou-lhe sua bochecha, em despedida. — Até mais tarde!

— Tenha um bom dia, minha menina. — Disse a figura materna, voltando ao seu posto de leitora.

Selena despediu-se de seus cães, especialmente Baylor, que estava animado, brincando no sofá, com um osso de plástico.

A morena caminhou algumas quadras em linha reta, com sua mochila pendura em um dos ombros, até alcançar o ponto de ônibus na esquina de uma rua. Ficou em pé durante uns minutos, à espera do veículo amarelo, que não demorou a chegar, com a mente em uma letra de uma música. "I'm not gonna waste these words…" cantarolou baixo antes da porta do ônibus ser aberta. Foi recebida por um sorriso amarelo de Ella, a motorista.

— Olá, srta. Gomez! Como foi o verão? — Questionou a velha moça, de cabelos ruivos.

— Muito legal, Ella, e o seu? — Selena respondeu sem animo.

— Você sabe minha querida, o de sempre, apenas passeando pelas ruas daqui, há muitos lugares de New Jersey que não conhecia. — Ela riu, estufando o peito com orgulho de sua aventura. A adolescente forçou um sorriso em resposta. Ella era uma americana naturalizada, tinha vindo da Venezuela há alguns anos e ainda tinha um pouco de sotaque, o que tornava sua fala um tanto engraçada.

Gomez sentou no banco da frente, do lado direito, vazio dos dois lados, como era uma das primeiras a ser pegas, só estava acompanhada de mais 5 ou 6 alunos, não se preocupou em contar. Encostou-se na janela, com o cotovelo, botando o palmo da mão no maxilar e nem notou o tempo passando. O ônibus fez algumas paradas em vários pontos da cidade, os baderneiros de todos os anos já haviam subido, e Selena era a única em silêncio e completamente absorta em pensamentos sobre a paisagem do local, notando que as vegetações de algumas residências estavam diferentes, porém foi interrompida por um arranhar de garganta.

— Oi. — Falou a menina, abrindo um sorriso, parada de pé ao lado do assento. Ela tinha cabelos castanhos, nem escuros e nem claros, compridos, e os mesmos estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo de lado e ela tinha uma franja, que batia em seus olhos, que era perfeitamente alinhada. Ela era linda, principalmente seus olhos, Selena nem notou que não respondeu, estava apenas a admirando.

— Olha, parece que a Gomez já está apaixonada! — Gritou Josh, de um dos bancos traseiros, logo depois ele e seus amigos caíram na risada.

— Cala a boca, Josh! — Gomez trincou os dentes, ainda olhando para a desconhecida, deixando-a sem graça. — Ah e oi… — A garota riu e, novamente, seus lábios se abriram mostrando seus dentes brancos, em um largo sorriso.

— Aqui é o único lugar vago, então… Se importa se me sentar aqui?

— C-claro que não… Tudo bem! — A voz de Selena saiu rouca.

Josh Hutcherson, presunçoso e bastante crente que ainda é o rei da escola, levantou-se e caminhou até a frente, parando do lado das duas garotas, com um olhar debochado, passando a mão pelos cabelos curtos e escuros, ia começar mais um de seus shows.

— Sabe, eu conheço um cartório aqui próximo, eles realmente não têm preconceito, Seleninha. Como eu vi que rolou clima entre você e sua nova amiga, posso agilizar o lance de vocês. — Gargalhou, se sentindo vitorioso.

Selena pretendia responder, xingar aquele infeliz, usando todos as palavras de baixo calão possíveis, esfregando na cara dele o fato de ser tão ignorante a ponto de ter repetido o mesmo ano 3 vezes, mas foi impedida pela figura que acabara de sentar ao seu lado.

— Seu nome é Josh, não é? Bom, eu não estou achando nem um pouco engraçado todas as suas piadas, se seus amiguinhos com lepra mental estão, abra um circo e divirta eles sendo um palhaço, babaca. — Falou rápido, lançando um olhar furioso para o rapaz.

— Quem você pensa que é pra falar comigo assim? Eu sou um Hut… — Tentou começar Josh.

— Não me interessa quem você é! Eu sou Demetria Devonne Lovato, filha de Dianna e Eddie de La Garza, dois advogados famosos de Los Angeles. E eu acho bom você conter a sua homofobia ridícula se não quer terminar a escola daqui alguns anos com uma ficha criminal. — Josh perdeu a expressão com a resposta, apenas voltou logo para o seu lugar resmungando.

— Uau, você fez o que eu sempre quis fazer. Muito obrigada! — Falou Selena, um tanto espantada.

— Tudo bem! Você se chama Selena suponho… Estou correta? — Ela estendeu a mão para um rápido aperto. — Sou Demi, prazer.

— Igualmente… E, uau, seus pais são advogados famosos mesmo? — Gomez questionou sem se preocupar em mostrar sua curiosidade.

— Não, não… — Demi cochichou, falando meio risonha. — São produtores musicais, e nem somos de Los Angeles, somos do Texas.

As duas riram, Lovato tinha sido esperta e foi firme o bastante para enganar e calar a boca de Hutcherson, bastou isso e consequentemente ela já havia ganhando o respeito e admiração de sua companheira de assento, mas Selena sabia que o feito não seria barato, isso tinha sido apenas o começo.

Ambas optaram por conversarem o resto da viagem, Gomez se mostrou interessada em conhecer Demi e descobriu que ela que era aluna nova, que ela tinha a mesma idade, 16, porém era um mês mais nova, estavam no mesmo ano, então seriam colegas em algumas aulas. Seu padrasto, Eddie, a qual chamava de pai, havia recebido uma nova proposta de emprego em New Jersey e como ela estava cansada de estudar em casa no Texas, aproveitou a deixa para voltar a estudar normalmente, numa escola. Selena tomou conhecimento também que sua nova colega que não tinha deixado amigos para trás, somente uma, Marissa, e a mais nova não deixou de mencionar que logo se veriam. Demi era engraçada, divertida, linda e esperta, pelo menos aparentava tudo isso, e em meio à conversa, Selena até pensou em acatar a ideia de Josh e correr com ela para um cartório. Achou ela incrível.

— Gostei de você, seja bem-vinda. — Falou Selena, sem pensar, quando desceram do ônibus e era hora de se despedir.

— Eu também, Selena… Acho que podemos ser boas amigas. — A mais velha se animou com a ideia.

— C-claro, claro… Que tal eu te mostrar um pouco da cidade amanhã à tarde? — Balbuciou a outra, um tanto sem jeito.

— Seria ótimo. — Respondeu Demi, com um movimento da cabeça, assentindo. — Bom, agora tenho que ir, tenho que pegar meu horário e conversar com a diretora sobre algumas coisas… Vejo você depois?

— Aham… — Inocentemente Lovato deu um passo a frente e abraçou sua nova amiga. — Sabe onde fica a secretaria e as salas? — Gomez começou, tentando retribuir o ato de carinho.

— Sim! Eu vim aqui ontem, já tenho uma certa noção! Bom, até mais! — Demi sorriu e virou-se rapidamente, caminhando até a entrada da escola.

— Até! — Selena ficou parada vendo a outra se distanciar até perdê-la de vista.

Logo depois fez o mesmo, caminhou até a entrada da escola, contente com o que tinha acabado de acontecer e com quem tinha conhecido, aquela parecia uma menina absurdamente perfeita. Encontrou Jennifer, com mais uma das suas roupas extravagantes, já discutindo com Taylor, nos corredores, não era nada demais, elas faziam isso sempre, logo contou para elas o ocorrido no ônibus e sobre sua nova conhecida, sem dar muitos detalhes. Tiveram aula normalmente e botaram algumas fofocas em dia, mas Gomez não teve a oportunidade de encontrar com a Lovato novamente em nenhum dos corredores, apesar disso comemorava que pelo menos amanhã sairiam juntas.

* * *

**A/N:** Fanfic antiga, minha primeira na verdade. Já havia postado aqui, mas resolvi ir repostando e mudar o final.


	2. O Choro

**Capítulo 2 - O Choro**

Gomez ouvia e sentia a respiração ofegante da outra garota com quem dividia sua cama. A mais nova a prendia na cama, com os braços um em cada lado do seu corpo e depositava leves beijos e mordidas em seu pescoço. Esta, presa e incapacitada de realizar muitos movimentos apenas tocava as costas despidas, do corpo sobre o seu. Soltou um gemido baixo ao sentir Demi morder o lóbulo de sua orelha.

— Eu quero você, Selena… — Lovato pronunciou em sussurro, chocando seus lábios rosados com os da mais velha, iniciando um beijo vagarosamente.

Selena não fazia ideia de como tinha ido parar em sua cama, com Demi, completamente despidas e dando uns amassos, mas por alguma razão tinha na mente que tudo tinha começado depois de uma sessão de um filme de terror, talvez de um de seus favoritos. E agora estava com a garota que tinha pensado o dia todo. Quem diria que finalmente tinha encontrado a garota dos meus sonhos?

A boca de Lovato boca descia e se roçava pelo corpo magro e desnudo, enquanto uma de suas mãos agora brincava com um dos seios da mais velha, que apenas se preocupava com a sensação que aquilo lhe provocava. Como Demi tinha tanto poder sobre a outra garota? Demi parecia ter conhecimento disso, quando começou a rir baixo ao alcançar o abdômen de Gomez e, abruptamente, parou.

— O que houve? — Indagou a menina que tinha seu íntimo queimando.

Demi não respondeu, apenas sorriu maliciosamente e continuou descendo, até que Selena ouviu um latido e acordou.

— Ai, Baylor, qual é?! De novo?! — Gritou, acordando e empurrando o cão que subia nela e lambia seu rosto. — Você parou um dos melhores sonhos da minha vida, mais uma vez, vai ter troco, apenas te avisando. — Riu, enquanto o cachorro corria atrás do seu rabo, em cima da cama desarrumada, sem ligar pras ameaças de sua dona.

Estava confusa com o sonho que acabara de ter, tinha acabado de conhecer a garota e isso já tinha chegado a sua mente? Questionou a si mesma enquanto ia ao banheiro se arrumar para mais um dia de aula.

Deixando seu quarto, um barulho de motor de carro chegou aos seus ouvidos. Ela já havia avisado sua mãe que não se importava de pegar o ônibus novamente, não mentiu que queria encontrar com sua nova conhecida, sendo assim Brian, seu padrasto já devia ter ido ao trabalho. Porém, se surpreendeu ao encontrar com as duas figuras paternas – Mandy e Brian - sorridentes na sala, parecendo esperar por ela.

— Finalmente acordou! Bom dia, pequena! — Pronunciou o homem da casa.

— Bem, bem… — Respondeu com a voz fraca. — Mas o que estão fazendo aqui? E por que a animação?

— Espero que você goste, filha! — Mandy gargalhou, animada, enquanto trocava olhares sugestivos com seu marido.

Brian, que tinha um dos braço por volta da mulher ao seu lado, indicou com o outro a porta da rua e sem hesitar Gomez caminhou até a saída, já imaginando o que estava pra acontecer.

— Oh, meu Deus, de onde veio isso?! — A adolescente exclamou, levando as mãos à cabeça, admirando o belo Impala preto na sua frente.

— Bom, iam destruí-lo no ferro velho e eu peguei pra reformar e te dar de presente! — Explicou seu padrasto, lhe entregando a chave do veículo. — Não temos condições de te dar um novo em folha… Mas esse deve dar pro gasto.

— Ta brincando que ele é meu, né? Minha nossa, ele é incrível! — Selena correu para abraçar os Teefey que estavam na porta. — Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada!

— Espero que agora não haja reclamações sobre ir pra escola de ônibus… E filha, a gasolina vai ter que ser por sua conta. — Falou Mandy com o semblante sério, porém ainda com um tom de animação.

— Tudo bem! Eu dou um jeito nisso… Vou tentar arrumar algum emprego mas… Caramba! Muito obrigada!

Brian foi para o trabalho e Mandy voltou para dentro, para cuidar da casa. Seu padrasto é o único da família que trabalha, ele é chefe em uma empresa de segurança. Levam uma vida boa, mas não vivem de riquezas. Então, Selena estava surpresa com seu presente, realmente não esperava ganhar um carro, ainda mais que não fazia muita tempo que tinha sua carteira de motorista.

Ela entrou no veículo, admirando cada detalhe, percebia-se que era usado, mas ela não ligava, estava fascinada. Lembrou-se que perderia o ônibus, e de se encontrar com Demi nele, então se dirigiu ao ponto de ônibus, carregando sua mochila, novamente.

Passou o caminho apreensiva, não encontrou com a Lovato, teria ela faltado aula? Selena desceu do ônibus, chateada, cabisbaixa e pensativa. Josh até tentou provocá-la, mas como sempre ela somente o ignorou.

Entrou na escola, para se preparar para a aula. Foi até seu armário, pegar seu livro de biologia, mesmo estando atrasada e que as maiorias dos alunos já estivessem nas salas, quando na porta que ficava a uns três passos de distância ela ouviu um choro. Parecia ser uma dor agonizante, era um gemido baixo.

Selena entrou no banheiro cautelosamente, como se não quisesse assustar quem estive lá e o som se intensificou.

— Me deixa em paz, me deixe viver minha vida! — A voz conhecida gritou.

— Demi? — Gomez começou, em sussurro.

O último box se abriu e a pequena figura mostrou sua face rosada e inchada. Andou até a pia, lavou o rosto, mexeu nos cabelos e encarou Selena, que estava estática e muda.

— Me desculpe… Eu só queria saber se estava tudo bem…

— Sem problemas… Eu que peço desculpas… — Lovato interrompeu com a voz embargada.

— O que houve? — Selena andou até Demi e começou um afago em seu braço.

Demi não respondeu logo na hora, virou o rosto para o lado, com o maxilar travado, parecia querer evitar que o choro voltasse.

— Eu… É que… Bom, tem… — Ela não sabia por onde começar e algumas lágrimas já escorriam pelas laterais de seu rosto.

Antes que Demi tivesse oportunidade de explicar, o sinal tocou. As duas se olharem por uns instantes e Selena movimentou a cabeça pro lado, sinalizando que deveriam ir.

— Eu prometo explicar pra você… — Demi mordeu o lábio.

— Só não quero ver você chorando, ok? — Selena passou o braço pelas costas de Demi, dando-lhe um abraço e as duas começaram a caminhar. — E o nosso passeio? Ta de pé ainda?

O celular da garota tocou, Demi pareceu assustada com algo que estava na tela e começou instantaneamente a tremer. Olhou para a menina ao seu lado, que estava confusa, como se quisesse dizer algo.

— O que houve? — Indagou a mais velha, parando de caminhar.

— Eu tenho que ir, Selena… A gente marca de novo. Me desculpe! — A garota começou a correr pelo corredor, até sumir pela porta dos fundos.

Selena ficou perdida, mil coisas passaram pela sua mente, a procura do motivo da tristeza da sua colega, queria saber o que estava acontecendo. Parte dela queria saber só por curiosidade e a outra inconscientemente já buscava algo que fosse bom o bastante para confortar a Lovato.

Atualmente, poderiam ser diversas as razões. Problemas em casa, com os pais, brigas com alguém, uma gravidez indesejada, poderia não ser nada demais também. Selena nem prestava atenção na aula, mas desviou os pensamentos de sua mente ao ouvir a voz de sua amiga, Jennifer Stone, que estava sentada na carteira ao lado.

— Selena, como sempre vivendo nos mundos dos sonhos… Não cansa de pensar, menina? — Começou ela.

— Aposto meu Doritos que sei no que ela estava pensando… Ou melhor, em quem… — A figura loira, que estava atrás da ruiva, falou risonha. — E garanto que não ouviu o combinado sobre cinema, não é? — A Gomez não conteve o riso.

— Foi mal, garotas… E cinema? Quando?

— É, Selly, vamos na sexta-feira ver qualquer filme aleatório… Íamos sábado, mas nesse dia tem a festa da Mendler e não podemos perder, todos vão estar lá! — A ruiva não conseguia controlar a animação.

— Espera, festa? — Selena franziu o cenho.

— Nossa, você não ouviu nada, não é mesmo? Mas sim, festa, a Bridgit Mendler está organizando, parece que os pais foram viajar, então… E se eu fosse você, não deixaria de ir, soube que sua amada vai estar lá! — Se pronunciou a Swift em cochichos quando percebeu que o professor notava o diálogo das três.

— Amada? — Escondeu as mãos no rosto. Sim, Selena tinha desenvolvido uma pequena, ou talvez enorme, queda por Demi, mas pra falar em amor era demasiado cedo. — Ela não é minha amada, ok? Mas tá bom, eu vou com vocês nesses lugares, eu ando precisando viver e tirar mais fotografias… E agora que eu tenho carro, é mais fácil se locomover!

— O quê?! Você ganhou um carro?! Selena Marie Gomez, quando você resolveu não compartilhar suas novidades com suas melhores amigas?! — Questionou a Stone, aos berros, fazendo a sala inteira olhar para ela.

As três gargalharam e passado um tempo voltaram a ficar em silêncio, copiando a matéria que estava sendo passava no quadro negro. Por uns momentos Selena até conseguiu tirar Demi de sua cabeça, mas parecia que o assunto não se importava de retornar, talvez até a festa ela conseguisse entender o problema da outra.

* * *

**A/N:** Amanhã acho que publico mais algum. Há!


	3. A Descoberta

**Capítulo 3 - Descoberta**

— Mãe, você viu o Baylor? Mãe? — Selena falava com a pessoa estática que estava sentada na sala de estar, iluminada somente por uma luz que não parecia ter fonte aparente.

A garota subiu as escadas da casa às pressas, virou a esquerda, passou a porta do seu quarto e entrou no escritório, nervosa e apreensiva, o lugar também estava escuro e podia se ver somente o rosto do padrasto com a luz fraca da luminária sobre a mesa.

— Brian, o que houve com a mamãe?! E eu não acho o Baylor! Brian! — A menina gritava da entrada e o homem, que parecia uma estátua olhando para o nada a sua frente nem se mexeu. Gomez o encarou por alguns minutos, até notar que os olhos dele piscaram. Apavorada e sem saber o que fazer ela retornou de onde havia vindo e adentrou os seus aposentos, tentando se acalmar.

Demorou a perceber que não estava sozinha, ouviu um suspiro e um muxoxo fraco. A luz fraca de seu quarto, que estava quase tão escuro como os outros cômodos da moradia, não lhe permitia ver quem era direito, caminhou até a lateral da sua cama e corpo se virou, agarrando com força seu braço, assim o rosto saiu das sombras.

— Você vai me deixar, Selena? Vai me deixar sozinha e não vai me ajudar? — A Lovato estava pálida e não tinha expressão. — Ele está vindo, ele está vindo!

— Demi, o quê? — A mais velha estava confusa e agora ainda mais assustada. Os pelos de seu corpo pareciam ter se eriçado e ela levou sua mão até a que ainda a segurava. — Demi, eu… — E antes que terminasse, ela acordou em seu quarto, ofegante e segurando uma parte do cobertor com a maior força possível.

"Toc Toc Toc"

— Selena, está tudo bem? Eu ouvi um grito! — Mandy estava batendo na porta do quarto da filha.

— Está, mãe… Está tudo bem, só tive um pesadelo… Vocês estão bem aí não estão? A menina olhava para seu armário na frente, com medo de ouvir o silêncio e entrar em outro pesadelo.

— Está sim, querida, agora levante, você vai se atrasar… — A voz da mulher ficou distante da porta, devia ter descido para ficar em seu posto da manhã; a cozinha.

Gomez foi para a escola em seu carro, que já havia sido abastecido por Brian no dia que ele havia presenteado ela, o automóvel não era barulhento, mas insistia em apresentar um mal cheiro quando arrancava e demorava a ligar e se manter funcionando.

Não demorou muito e já estava no estacionamento da escola, bastante adiantada pra aula. Saiu do carro e resolveu caminhar pelo gramado do local e encontrou quem menos esperava encontrar àquela hora, avistou a morena sentada no banco do pátio nos fundos do prédio.

— Nossa, você está chegando cedo assim agora? — Selena indagou, rindo fraco.

— Acho que quem deveria perguntar isso sou eu… — A mais nova virou o rosto e viu a outra sentar-se ao seu lado.

— Mas por quê? — Apoiou-se no braço no banco e segurou a cabeça.

— Uma hora você vai entender eu acho… Mas não agora, estou cansada de pensar ou falar sobre isso…

— Demi… — A mais velha tentou incentivar mais ficou em silêncio quando a figura pequena deitou em seu ombro, com a cabeça entre seu braço e a poucos centímetros de seu rosto.

— Shhhh… — A menina fez quando viu que a outra insistia por um diálogo. — Eu sou quero ficar um pouco quietinha… Você me ajuda? — Se ajeitou melhor no corpo da Gomez. E está afagou a cabeça da pequena pessoa que colava o corpo com o dela.

— Você vai à festa no sábado? Vai sozinha? — Demi em seu colo mexeu a cabeça vagarosamente, afirmando. — Posso te levar? Seria legal passar mais tempo com você… — Gomez sorriu fraco, mesmo sabendo que a outra não via.

— Depois nós combinamos pra você me pegar, ok? — A voz da pequena saiu rouca. As duas permaneceram naquela posição sem pensar na aula por alguns minutos até serem interrompidas.

— Selena! Achei você! — Uma terceira voz surgiu atrás delas. Selena virou o rosto e fitou um menino aloirado que sorria e acenava. Ele caminhou até as duas e parou se se encostando à lateral do banco. — Eu estou te procurando desde ontem! Podemos conversar? — Umedeceu o lábio.

Demi continuou imóvel e calma, ainda deitada na outra, como se tivesse pego no sono. Mas, Selena percebeu que ela estava acordada quando sentiu uma bufada de ar quente tocar seu pescoço, a outra devia estar incomodada.

— Eu acho que vou deixar vocês sozinhos… — Começou a Lovato, se levantando.

— Calma, não… — Gomez tentou manter a garota em seus braços, mas já era tarde, pois ela já se distanciava.

— Uou, interrompi algo? — Bieber se ajeitou no assento e coçou a nuca.

— Creio que sim… Mas, enfim, fale o que ia falar… — Selena finalmente encarou o garoto.

— Então… Você sabe da festa da Mendler no sábado, não sabe? — Ela assentiu em resposta. — Bom, você quer ir comigo? Sabe, tipo… Um encontro! — Tinha chegado aonde queria chegar. Selena até pensou em aceitar por diversão, mas sabia da fama do rapaz parado na sua frente, ele se achava poderoso com mulheres, não tão presunçoso com a dominância de Josh pela escola, mas ele não tinha uma bela reputação com romances, muito menos com como eles terminavam. E Selena estava interessada em outra coisa, em outra pessoa, mais especificamente.

— Eu sinto muito Justin, mas eu já tenho companhia… — Recusou, pausadamente.

— Sério? Quem? — O garoto pareceu intrigado, surpreso pela rejeição.

— Demi. Bom, nos falamos depois, tá bom? — A garota tentou sorrir para confortar Justin de alguma forma, mesmo sem motivo e sabendo de que ele não precisava disso, se levantou e começou a caminhar na direção que Demi havia ido, para entrar na escola e ter mais um dia de aula.

O restante da semana passou num piscar de olhos, na escola nada estava complicado, então boletim não era a preocupação para nenhum aluno até o momento. O dia sábado para Selena começou como todos os outros, com algum sonho, nenhum deles nos últimos dias parecia significante e desde a quarta-feira não lembrava de ter mais nenhum pesadelo, porém aquele ainda a perturbava. Havia combinado de pegar Jennifer e Taylor, na casa dos pais de Taylor, que era caminho para o local da festa e encontraria com Demi na esquina de sua rua. Tinha estranhado a ideia, por um momento até pensou que a garota não a queria em sua casa, mas como haviam conversado descontraidamente durante os últimos dois dias, não haveria porque ela não gostar da presença de Selena. Pelo que Selena havia reparado, ela só falava com mais uma pessoa na escola, um garoto, Donny, ela era bastante sozinha. E Gomez, também chegou à conclusão de que o problema aquele dia talvez não fosse nada demais, devido à animação repentina de Demi.

A festa começou por volta das 23 horas, uma música pop, e bastante "chiclete" – essas que grudam na cabeça - e que Selena nem conhecia tocava tão alto que podia se ouvir a dois quarteirões de distância. Bridgit se encontrava na entrada recebendo todo mundo com uma animação que mostrava que seu sangue já estava sob efeitos do álcool.

— Eae, gatas? Como estão? Curtam a festa! E nada de vomitar, ok? — A anfitriã começou a dançar indo para o centro da sala.

A festa se estendia por toda a casa, a sala principal, onde Selena e suas amigas se encontravam, tinha uma cor bege e clara, as cortinas do local eram num tom vinho e o chão era preenchido com parquet, o conjunto dava um ar chique para todo o ambiente, a casa era imensa, ou melhor, a mansão era imensa, se localizava em uma esquina do bairro mais bem estruturado da cidade, e o terreno era tão grande, que a piscina devia ser do tamanho da casa de alguns dos presentes, alguns destes até estavam se banhando mesmo estando vestidos com roupas de festa, riam e se divertiam mais bêbados do que podiam aparentar.

Sem pressa, tudo foi acontecendo naturalmente, Jennifer e Taylor ficaram conversando com garotos do terceiro ano na parte dos petiscos e Demi, que se mostrava tão animada quanto a Mendler no início do evento, dançava junto com Selena - que estava sóbria por ser a motorista.

— Selena, cansei de dançar, vamos descansar? — Perguntou ofegante depois de um tempo.

— Claro, aonde? — Gomez bebeu um gole de sua Coca-cola, sentindo o gás da bebida arder na garganta e quase se engasgou quando Demi a puxou.

— Vem. — A pequena figura segurou a outra pela mão e as duas subiram a escada caracol do final do cômodo. — Deve ter alguma sala aqui, onde o som fique mais baixo… — Falou analisando e passando a outra mão na testa, como se sentisse uma dor.

Entraram na última sala do corredor do segundo piso e fecharam a porta, a luzes se ascenderam sozinhas e as duas se encontraram em uma sala de leitura, com algumas prateleiras nos cantos, abarrotadas de livros, por sorte o som no andar de baixo já havia se tornado abafado.

Demi sentou-se no sofá que ficava no centro do lugar e à frente de uma lareira, bateu no assento ao lado para que Selena a acompanha-se.

— Tudo isso é muito divertido… — Demi se jogou para trás e largou os braços e fitou o teto.

— Demi… Demi… — Selena tentava ganhar a atenção da morena. — Sei que não é hora disso, mas… Posso perguntar uma coisa?

— C-claro, à vontade. — Demi fechou os olhos, parecendo exausta. Selena não queria se aproveitar do estado dela, mas ela era curiosa demais pra deixar mais uma oportunidade escapar.

— Aquele dia, no banheiro… O que aconteceu? Por que você estava chorando? — A Lovato se ajeitou no ombro de Gomez e suspirou.

— Isso são duas perguntas — Riu. — Quer saber mesmo?

— Sim, eu me preocupo com você! — A mais velha elevou os braços passando emoção.

— Bom… Eu… Selena, não fui completamente sincera com você… Eu menti sobre algumas coisas e eu não aguento mais essa culpa, então por isso contarei, mesmo que se zangue depois. — Gomez engoliu em seco. Enquanto a outra apoiava os cotovelos nas coxas e escondia o rosto nas mãos.

— Tudo bem, Demi, eu não vou me zangar, fique tranquila, estou com você… — Afagou as costas da outra.

— Enfim… — Bufou. — Eu sou do Texas, meu nome é aquele mesmo e meus pais são produtores musicais… Mas eu não vim para New Jersey só para estudar…

— Sério, então por quê? — Selena perguntou franzindo o cenho?

— Meus pais nem sabem aonde eu estou, bom, eles sabem que eu estou bem, disse pra não me procurarem, eles confiam em mim, mas mesmo assim eles não sabem aonde exatamente eu me encontro e nem porquê…

— Você fugiu? — "Eu sabia que tinha alguma coisa acontecendo", pensou Selena consigo mesma.

— Sim… Eu não tinha outra opção… — A voz da menina saiu com dificuldade, ela lutava com as lágrimas. — E, sim, eu tenho uma amiga no Texas, Marissa, mas também… Tem a Hanna e ela se meteu em encrenca. Eu nem sei porque eu contei que tinha uma amiga aquele dia no ônibus, eu devia evitar o assunto, mas acho que o nervosismo atrapalha a minha fala. — Suspirou, desanimada.

— Que tipo de encrenca?

— Conhece a Miley Cyrus, não conhece? A cantora superfamosa e tal… Bom, também deve saber que o irmão dela, o Trace, também não é boa influência, não é? — Demi fitou os olhos chocolates da outra, esta assentiu. — Hanna se tornou amiga de Trace… E ele… Ele ofereceu drogas pra ela…

— Ainda não entendo como você se envolve nisso… — Selena encarava a outra com o mesmo pesar nos olhos.

— Hanna era minha amiga e… Eu confiei nela… Selena, não me leve a mal, meus pais tem dinheiro para sustentar bem a nossa família… Eu tenho duas irmãs, a mais velha Dallas, e a mais nova, Madison, os nome dos meus pais você lembra, eu acho, pela nossa primeira conversa… — Demi tentava explicar o seu dilema. — Enfim, Hanna me convenceu de que ajudar Trace a vender todas aquelas coisas, seria um bom investimento e daria uma renda extra, eu não dependeria mais tanto dos meus pais e eu aceitei ajudar ela, apesar de sempre estar com o pé atrás… E daí começou o problema…

— Explique melhor… — Gomez estava assustada por descobrir que sua menina perfeita na verdade era tão normal a ponto de cometer erros.

— Começamos a vender algumas coisas em festas, eu não ligava em ajudar a Hanna, mas ela se viciou e começou a consumir sem pagar o Trace… Então, ela fugiu, simplesmente me abandonou e ele… Ele cobrou de mim e propôs um acordo, se eu fingisse namorar com ele por alguns meses daria uma boa impressão para os tablóides e assim quitaria a dívida, a princípio eu aceitei, não vi nada demais… — Pausou, ela tentava resumir toda a história. — Porém, quando ele tentou abusar de mim, antes mesmo de me mostrar pra família dele, ou alguma coisa assim… Está certo que ele é um cafajeste, mas eu sou uma dama! E tentar abusar de mim foi o cúmulo, é por isso que não gosto e nem confio mais em garotos de direito. — A mais velha não conteve o riso, apesar da história trágica.

— Então, você está fugindo dele? — Deduziu ela.

— Estou… A dívida não é minha e eu nem lucrei com aquilo, mas ele está louco agora, ele acha que é meu dono e que eu devo isso pra ele e enquanto eu não pagar, estou em perigo… O bom é que ele não conhece minha família e nem vai chegar perto dela…

— Demi, aqui em New Jersey você está segura, não está? — Interrompeu a mais velha.

— Não… Ele conseguiu o número do meu celular com alguém, por isso aquele dia eu chorava, ele tinha me achado, alguém me delatou… — Demi torceu o lábio demonstrando raiva. — E tem mais… Você deve ter pensado que eu não queria você na minha casa não é? — Dessa vez ela riu.

— Me passou pela cabeça, mas eu pensei que se você não gostasse de mim… De alguma forma, falaria…

— Com certeza não foi isso, eu gosto muito de você, sua boba… — Ela gargalhou soltando um roncar pelo nariz. — É que eu tenho dormido na enfermaria da escola, eu não tenho casa aqui, fiquei um tanto constrangida pra contar… É por isso que eu falei com a diretora aquele dia, tinha que pedir abrigo à ela, ainda bem que me ajudou!

— O quê?! — Exclamou a outra, arregalando os olhos. — Minha nossa, Demi! Não mesmo, você não volta pra lá, vai pra minha casa! — Gomez finalmente tinha se espantado. — E não adianta negar, estou falando sério! Dormir na escola, sozinha, deve ser horrível… E se você precisa de ajuda, fico feliz em poder fazer alguma coisa.

— Você já me ajuda só sendo a pessoa incrível que você é… — Um silêncio tomou o lugar, enquanto Selena corava levemente. — Mas tudo bem, não negarei… — Levantou as mãos, demonstrando rendição. — Aquele colchão está acabando comigo…

— E Demi… Obrigada por confiar em mim e contar seu problema… — Selena segurou uma das mãos da pequena, sentada ao seu lado.

— Eu que agradeço por você me compreender, me sinto aliviada por poder confiar em alguém por aqui… — Bocejou.

Alguns minutos se passaram e as duas ficaram conversando sobre o que gostavam, estava se conhecendo melhor sem ter noção do tempo. Demi já estava sonolenta desde que chegaram naquela sala e a todo momento parecia quase pegar no sono, entretanto isso não fez com que ela se recusasse a brincar; quase perto das 4 horas da manhã Selena tentava continuar o jogo "Verdade ou Consequência".

— Vamos, Demetria… Como foi seu primeiro beijo?

— Ai Selena, foi molhado, como qualquer outro… — Explicou deitada no braço do sofá.

— Quero detalhes! — A mais velha deu um tapa na Lovato, que nem abriu os olhos.

— Foi com um garoto, na festa de aniversário de 13 anos da minha prima Kassi… Foi horrível, percebi que meu time é outro desde esse dia… Mas não que eu não tenha tentando gostar de novo… — Riu baixo.

— Não acredito, você também é… Lésbica?

— Por que esse tom de surpresa? Eu falei antes, não falei? "É por isso que não gosto e nem confio em garotos de direito." — Demi olhou nos olhos chocolates. — Mas como assim "você também"?

— Uau! Eu, sabe… Eu tenho certeza que sou, mas nunca conversei com ninguém sobre isso… — Selena coçou a nuca e torceu o lábio.

— Já beijou uma menina? — A menor se levantou parecendo interessada.

— Na verdade não… Estou esperando um momento certo… Porque beijar meninos foi uma perda de tempo e não quero isso de novo. — Um vermelho fraco se apossou das bochechas da mais velha novamente.

—Oh, eu já… — Lovato riu se vangloriando. — Eu posso te ajudar nisso, quer tentar? — Sorriu maliciosamente, se aproximando perigosamente de Gomez.

Selena não pensou duas vezes, apenas assentiu movendo a cabeça freneticamente e esperou pelo toque dos lábios rosadas da menina a sua frente. Não sabia como seria, o que sentiria, apenas orava inconscientemente para que aquilo não fosse mais um sonho.

* * *

**A/N: Não postei antes por preguiça... SORRY! Posto o 4 mais tarde já...**


	4. O Toque

**Capítulo 4 - O Toque**

Lábios leves, macios, carinhosos, gentis, devoradores, saborosos. Era por eles que a Gomez esperava, e talvez tenha almejado tanto que não os teve. Uma voz embargada interrompeu o momento das duas ao bater na porta.

— Hey, tem alguém aí? A festa acabou e todo mundo já está indo embora! — Quem falava era um David Henrie completamente bêbado. Este, colega das duas, prezava seus cabelos castanhos claros mais do que qualquer outra coisa, ninguém podia tocá-los, o garoto era tão complexado que até quando colocava seu uniforme, de jogador de futebol, ajeitava a cabeleira por de baixo do capacete. As duas estranharam o aviso dele, afinal ainda podia-se ouvir a música alta, vinda do outro andar.

— Já vamos. — A mais nova respondeu ao chamado, sorrindo para a garota em sua frente, que resmungava baixo.

Selena foi sendo levada até a saída, pela mão pálida e gélida de Demi, que ainda apresentava sinais de embriaguez, apesar estar controlando muito bem as suas pernas.

— Valeu, Henrie. — Falou a Gomez, quando a porta foi aberta, com um tom de ironia que o outro nem notou.

Ela desceram para o segundo andar, acompanhadas por David, e para a surpresa de ambas, o salão estava tão cheio quanto antes.

— Mas o quê?! Qual o seu problema, imbecil? — A mais baixa se irritou. Henrie parou ao lado delas, rindo, ao mesmo tempo em que tomava mais um gole da cerveja que carregava.

— Adoro interromper casaizinhos. Mas não sabia que vocês eram um. Enfim, aproveitem a festa. — Foi dançando até o centro do salão.

— Nossa que babaca… De qualquer forma, acho que já podemos ir, daí passamos na escola e pegamos suas coisas… — Sugeriu a morena, Demi assentiu.

Encontraram Taylor e Jennifer na beira da piscina, socializando com alguns colegas e avisaram que já estavam de partida. As moças nem ligaram, conseguiram outra carona facilmente.

O caminho até escola foi descontraído pelas brincadeiras e cantoria das duas, de músicas da banda Paramore, que por sinal é a favorita das duas. As ruas de New Jersey não estavam movimentas, sendo assim não demorou muito para chegarem.

— A gente não tem que chamar o zelador? — Questionou Selena, nervosa por entrar na escola à noite.

— Não, eu tenho minha chave, relaxa… — As duas entraram e foram até a enfermaria do local, sem pressa.

— Credo, esse lugar é pior ainda à noite. — O comentário fez a mais nova rir. — Como você conseguiu dormir aqui? — Os olhos de Selena passearam pela enfermaria.

— Sabe, quando você tem sono e tem onde dormir, como é o lugar não importa… Agora, me ajuda, pega no armário ali de trás a minha bolsa, vou tirar minha mala debaixo da maca.

— Ok… Qual a senha do armário?

— Zero, oito, dois, zero, nove, dois… — Demi informou com voz fraca, puxando uma grande mala debaixo da maca, onde provavelmente dormia. "082092… Aonde eu já vi isso?", pensou Gomez.

— Essa senha tem algum significado? — Indagou.

— É só o mês, o dia e o ano em que nasci…

— Estranho… — Selena torceu o rosto.

— Por quê? — Demi virou-se e arqueou a sobrancelha.

— Se me lembro bem… Sonhei com esse número na coleira de Baylor, meu cachorro. — Lovato sorriu.

— Realmente, estranho…

As meninas se digiram para a casa de Selena; logo depois de pegarem as coisas de Demi. Esta ficou fascinada com a casa da outra, que era pintava em um azul escuro e possuía dois andares. Ainda com suas roupas de festa, e carregando, cada uma, seus pares de sandálias, adentraram a casa sem fazer barulho para não acordar Mandy ou Brian.

— Bom, eu vou pegar a chave do quarto de hospedes pra ajeitarmos pra você dormir lá e… — Tentou falar Gomez, mas foi interrompida quando a de cabelos castanhos chegou bem próxima dela e botou as mãos em sua cintura. — Demi… O quê…? — A mais nova, atrevida, afagou o corpo da garota, que se se encontrava assustada com o toque.

— Acha que eu esqueci do íamos fazer naquela sala se não fossemos interrompidas? — Sorriu de lado.

— Bem, eu… — "Shhh", o dedo indicador da outra a calou.

Demi levou as mãos para a nuca da morena e aproximou os rostos, sentindo a respiração pesada de Selena, que fechou os olhos e tentava acalmar seus nervos. Os lábios vermelhos da de cabelos castanhos abocanharam os em sua frente, já pálidos, em um beijo calmo. Por instinto, Gomez puxou o corpo pequeno mais para si, aprofundando o beijo, invadindo a boca com mais ardor. As mãos começaram a procurar mais contato, enquanto as línguas buscavam conhecer cada espaço que tocavam, ao mesmo tempo em que os corações das duas pareciam acelerar a cada toque e arranhar delicado.

— Demi… Meus pais… — Selena tentava falar, enquanto recebia beijos em sua clavícula.

— Tudo bem. — Lovato finalizou o carinho dando-lhe um selinho, antes de rir e fitar os olhos chocolate da mais alta.

Selena não sabia definir o que sentia no momento, primeiro tinha raiva, por ter tido que parar o melhor beijo de sua vida, por medo de ser pega no flagra por seus pais, segundo, se sentia estranha, mas estranha de uma maneira boa, de uma forma de nunca se sentira antes, não sabia como definir a sensação de ter sido levada a um lugar tão mágico em sua mente, que nem um milhão de sonhos perfeitos poderiam ter o mesmo efeito. O toque dos lábios daquela menina tinham a levado a loucura.

— Então… Gostou? — Perguntou Demi, revelando que estava tão encabulada quanto Selena.

— Wow! — A expressão foi o bastante para Demi compreender e abrir um sorriso.

[…]

Selena acordou de um pesadelo no meio da noite e visualizou a figura feminina deitada em um colchão nos pés de sua cama. Tinha dormido mais feliz do que nunca, por que tivera um sonho assim? Apesar da sensação de deixar o chão que a pequena a sua frente tinha lhe proporcionado talvez um sonho com ela fosse mais plausível do que cair de um penhasco. Porém, ironicamente, podia-se se concluir que poder morrer feliz após aquilo também era aceitável.

Demi despertou minutos depois, suspirou e sentou-se, virou a cabeça, ainda com olhos fechados e coçando os cabelos, agora demasiadamente desalinhados.

— Hey, que horas são?

— São quatro e meia da tarde… — Informou deitando de barriga para cima.

— Minha nossa, dormimos, ein? — Riu fraco, levantando-se e indo para a cama com a outra.

— Demi?! — Selena sentou-se espantada.

— O que foi? — Indagou, como se estivesse surpresa.

— Você… Na minha cama… Nada. — Balançou a cabeça a fim de manter a confusão de sua cabeça somente em sua mente. — Já decidiu o que vai fazer sobre… Trace e tudo mais?

— Tenho pensado em umas coisas e acho que a única saída é ir para outro lugar… — Comentou, tristonha.

— Não tem outro jeito? — A cabeça de Gomez ganhou uma carícia, quando alcançou o ombro ao seu lado.

— Me diga qual pode ser… Eu não posso deixar que me encontrem, que achem você… Imagina se souberem da nossa amizade e resolvem fazer algum mal a você! Não posso permitir isso… — Olhou para a janela ao lado da cama.

— Calma, eles não vão… Mas temos que pensar em alguma outra coisa, não quero você longe de mim. — Trocaram olhares. Inconscientemente, Selena tentava demonstrar que ansiava por mais que amizade.

— Selena, prometa que se isso envolver a sua vida você não vai se arriscar…

— Nunca! Pode esquecer… — Afirmou, convicta.

— Então, vou embora amanhã mesmo… — A de cabelos castanhos mostrou uma expressão de desgosto. — Vamos, prometa…

— Eu não posso, Demi! Eu não posso deixar que algo aconteça com você, seria o mesmo que acontecer algo comigo, você já faz parte de mi… Da minha vida! — A mais velha exclamou elevando as mãos.

— Mas, Selena… Se acontecer algo com alguém que eu gosto, não me perdoaria! — A mais nova se ajoelhou na cama, encarando Gomez.

— Que complicação! Demetria, entenda que apesar de nós conhecermos há poucos dias, já sou apegada a você, o bastante pra querer estar sempre ao seu lado e pra te defender. Vamos passar por isso juntas e ponto final. — Lovato foi novamente contra argumentar, mas foi interrompida. — E não adianta ameaçar dizendo que vai embora, eu te amarro no porão se você for se atrever! — As duas riram.

Demi deitou no peito da outra, que começou um singelo afago em sua cabeça, logo depois, deu-lhe um beijo na testa. Ficaram abraçadas por um tempo, em silêncio, até cederem ao sono novamente.

Os próximos dias seriam complicados, em especial o seguinte, pois Selena teria de explicar para os seus pais a estadia de Demi sem assustá-los e ainda procurar uma saída do labirinto em que sua garota havia entrado. Não tinha nada em mente até o momento, só tinha certeza de que não conseguiria fica sem sentir o toque sutil e suave, sem ver o sorriso delicado e brincalhão ou sem sentir o cheiro doce que a bela menina em seus braços possuía.

* * *

**A/N: Como os dois primeiros postei semana passada, mais dois semana que vem. WEEEE. Lol. Se alguém quiser falar cmg, recomendo pelo Twitter. selplusdemi.**


	5. A Visita

**Capítulo 5 - A Visita**

(Duas semanas depois)

— Então, você é a famosa, Selena? — Um sorriso amarelo foi mostrado pela figura masculina. — Ora, ora, ora… — Trace gargalhou ao fitar Gomez, que estava amarrada à uma cadeira no meio de uma sala escura.

— Onde… Onde eu estou? — A voz dela saiu fina e fraca.

— Você sabe do que eu preciso, garota… — Rangeu os dentes. — Traga-me Demetria e você ficará bem, assim como sua família e seus amigos…

— Deixa ela em paz, Cyrus! — Ele balançou o indicador em negação e riu novamente.

— Claro que não, ela e a amiguinha dela me devem e ninguém passa a perna em Trace Dempsey Cyrus. — Falou estufando o peito e cruzando os braços tatuados.

— Quanto ela deve? Eu posso tentar pagar…

— Não, agora é tarde, muitas coisas estão envolvidas, principalmente o meu orgulho… — Deu de ombros, como se parecesse óbvio.

— Então, o que podemos fazer pra resolver isso de uma vez por todas? — A garota fechou os olhos, tentando manter a calma.

— Me ajude a ter a Lovato, eu vou fazer ela pagar tudo que ela e Hanna me devem, cada segundo que me deixou esperando… E com juros… Feito isso, estarão livres.

— Pagar como? — O pavor estava nítido no rosto de Selena.

— Isso é coisa minha… Sua tarefa é trazer ela e manter quem você ama seguro.

— Mas eu amo ela! — Despertou, vendo que a última frase foi dita em voz alta.

— Lena, o que houve? — A Lovato, que dormia ao lado despertou. Selena estava ofegante e tremia um pouco. — Meu amor, o que houve?

— Tive aquele pesadelo com Trace de novo… Meu Deus, Demi, eu não posso deixar que nada aconteça com você… Simplesmente, não posso. — Uma lágrima escorreu pela face.

— Calma, tá tudo bem, ele não tem me procurado nas últimas semanas, vai ver esqueceu disso de uma vez por todas. — A mais velha abraçou o corpo pequeno, em desespero.

Estavam juntas há mais de 14 dias já, Selena se via cada vez mais apaixonada por Demi, que parecia corresponder o sentimento. Os pais da Gomez aceitaram a estadia da outra, quando ficaram sabendo de toda a situação, Selena decidiu que falar a verdade, era o melhor a se fazer. Apesar de não estarem 100% satisfeitos com o relacionamento, aceitaram a escolha da filha, entenderam o erro de Demi e concluíram que todo mundo merece uma segunda chance e a disposição das duas ao serem sinceras fez com que ganhassem maior confiança, de Mandy e Brian.

Gomez estava acostumada com seus sonhos o bastante para saber que todos eles tinham um significado. Acreditou que o fato do que acabará de sonhar ser recorrente era pela falta de confiança, mas em quem? Talvez em quem tinha delato a localização de sua garota, mas quem tinha sido? Era próximo dela, então?

— Bom, já que você acordou, podemos ir tomar café, daqui uma hora temos que nos preparar para a escola. — A mais velha assentiu.

[…]

Chegaram à escola e de mãos dadas, como nos últimos dias, passaram pelo estacionamento vazio. Alguns alunos cochichavam na entrada do lugar e as meninas até pensariam ser sobre elas, mas ao ouvirem os gritos e várias pessoas correrem para a frente do prédio, perceberam que não.

— Calma, pessoal, calma! Tratem ela como uma pessoa normal. Abram o caminho. — Uma voz masculina vinha pedindo passagem pelo corredor principal da escola, acompanhado de vários outros homens vestidos de preto como ele.

— Com licença, pessoal. — Demi e Selena se olharam, conheciam aquela voz. Miley Cyrus parou em frente as duas, que arregalaram os olhos. — Você é Demi Lovato, não é? Posso conversar com você em particular?

— C-claro. — Respondeu a baixinha, apesar de já ter visto e encontrado com a celebridade a sua frente algumas vezes, estava surpresa com a comunicação. — Vem comigo. — Ainda segurando a mão de Selena, se dirigiu ao fundos da escola e foi sendo seguida por Miley.

— Hm… Ela vai ficar aqui? — Cyrus apontou para a de cabelos pretos.

— Sim, não tenho porque esconder nada da minha namorada. — Gomez sentiu seu corpo sair do chão. Demi a chamou de "Namorada", quando nem mesmo ela ainda fazia isso. — Como me achou, Miley?

— Oh… Então, Trace me disse… — Coçou os cabelos castanhos e longos, a Lovato mantinha o semblante sério.

— Dá pra você falar pra ele me deixar em paz… Por favor?

— Demi, eu sei de tudo que aconteceu e vou fazer o máximo possível pra ti livrar dessa. Mas Trace está fora de si… Acredito que o único jeito de te tirar dessa é indo na polícia e dedurando ele. — Demi franziu o cenho com a proposta.

— Tem certeza? E você sabe quem disse aonde eu estou pra ele?

— Tenho certeza absoluta, pois eu sei que ele não tem provas contra você, estou cansada de ver ele destruindo vidas e agindo como se não estivesse acontecendo nada… E outra coisa, Hanna era minha amiga também e ela pediu pra eu tentar te ajudar, enquanto ela ficava distante… — Explicou. — E não, não sei quem falou para ele, mas possivelmente foi alguém dessa escola que tem conexão com ele e queria sair no lucro. — Selena engoliu em seco, "Quem poderia ser? Era perigoso?", pensou.

— Sério? Mas por que a Hanna fugiu, se podia me ajudar assim?

— Demi, entenda que o vício dela foi… Ela não está em dívida somente com Trace… — Ela sentou-se no gramado e foi acompanhada pelas outras.

— Mas se você me achou, por que Trace já não veio atrás de mim?

— Ele não veio porque meus pais o botaram em uma clínica de reabilitação… Não viu as notícias? — Ela levantou as mãos, como se mostrasse um banner. — "Irmão de Miley Cyrus é internado por uso de drogas" e blábláblá. — Comentou debochada.

— Então, vai entregar ele pra polícia, Demi? — Selena quem falou dessa vez.

— Mas, vão acreditar em mim?

— Você tem a mim como testemunha e também, tenho uma declaração por escrito de Hanna, que diz que você não esteve envolvida nisso, apenas tentou ajudá-la.

— É o mais certo a se fazer, pequena. — A mais velha afagou a bochecha da namorada.

— Tudo bem, então… Quando? — Demi fitou a cantora, com um olhar temeroso.

— Bom, eu aproveitei que tenho um show aqui no sábado para te encontrar… Hoje é, quarta-feira, não é? Então, você tem até domingo pra me avisar se irá ou não, daí te acompanho.

— Mas não vai te prejudicar? — Um tom de preocupação surgiu na mais nova.

— Claro que não… — Ela riu. — Vou salvar uma vida, quem sabe assim param de me odiar e de me chamar de vadia. — Olhou para o lado, balançando a cabeça e torcendo o lábio. As três então riram.

[…]

Era aula de Educação Física e Demi, cansada de correr, sentou-se no banco do pátio da quadra. Tirou o papel de seu bolso. Tinha o número de Miley Cyrus e ela queria ajuda-lha, riu do quão surreal a situação era.

No fundo tinha medo que algo desse errado e acabasse vendo o sol nascer quadrado. Mas no fundo o que realmente a deixava aflita era que se resolvesse tudo isso voltaria para casa. Então, como continuaria vendo Selena? Estavam juntas há algum tempo, podia não ser nada demais para algumas pessoas, mas aquela garota mexia com sua cabeça. Não podia e não queria ficar longe dela, e também não podia deixar que a tirassem dela de uma maneira pior.

[…]

— Eae, Selena? Lembra das suas amigas? — Taylor se sentou ao lado da de cabelos pretos. E logo Jennifer sentou-se do outro lado.

— É, Seleninha, onde está sua namorada? — Stone sorriu.

— Ainda está na Educação Física e por mais que eu queira ver ela com um short, ela me obrigou a vir comer e encontrar com ela depois… — Suspirou. — E Jenn, não me chama de Selenaninha… — Todas gargalharam do apelido bastante utilizado por Josh, em suas piadas quando via ela e Demi caminhando pelos corredores.

— Bom, viemos te chamar para irmos no parque de diversões que abriu no centro da cidade… — Selena foi falar algo e a Swift continuou, já sabendo qual era a pergunta. — Claro que pode levar a Lovato, gostamos dela. — Sorriu.

— Então, por mim tudo bem… — A morena retribuiu o sorriso.

— Ok, vamos combinar uma data e te avisamos, agora vamos Tay, temos aquele trabalho de Geografia pra terminar e eu preciso aproveitar esse intervalo pra passar na biblioteca. — A ruiva se levantou e as duas saíram do refeitório.

Selena terminou de comer seu hambúrguer, um tanto aliviada, sentia que finalmente veria sua menina longe de problemas e elas poderiam ficar juntas sem medo e sem que nada atrapalhasse. "Não é?", questionou mentalmente.

* * *

**A/N: Posto o próximo amanhã. Comentários são bem-vindos! s2**


	6. Insegurança

**Capítulo 6 - Insegurança**

Nos fundos de uma fábrica de plásticos, um adolescente andava de um lado para o outro, impaciente, mexendo no cabelo, a esperava de alguém. Grunhiu de nervosismo e chutou uma pedra. Levantou a face ao ver que a pedra havia batido em algo quando deveria ir reto, quicando.

— Finalmente! — Exclamou impaciente, encarando a figura feminina, que se aproximou.

— Cala a boca, garoto, não te pagam pra reclamar. Enfim, estão aqui as instruções do seu próximo passo. Trace está orgulhoso de você e mandou avisar que lhe dará um bônus… Mas não espere grande coisa. — Riu.

— Tudo bem… — Respondeu, sem animação. — O quê? Ele quer que eu… Antes de sábado? Eu não sei… O combinado não era esse, Brenda…

— Deixe de ser medroso, Bieber! É só acabar com a namoradinha da Lovato, você ganha seu dinheiro e meu Trace terá o descanso que merece.

— Mas e eu vou fazer isso como? — Indagou com voz esganiçada, jogando a cabeça para o lado, ajeitando a franja.

— Isso é problema seu… Agora, tenho que ir, meu voo é daqui duas horas, tenho que voltar para Dallas e lembre-se… — Song abriu os lábios, mostrando os dentes com uma expressão malvada. — Você tem até sábado… Se não… — Passou o dedo pela garganta. Justin entendeu o recado.

[…]

Sem sonho. "Como sem sonho, hoje?", foi o que veio à mente de Gomez, quando a mesma acordou naquela manhã de quinta-feira. Bom, pela primeira vez Selena não lembrava se havia sonhado à noite. Simplesmente dormiu como uma pedra. Nada de zumbis, penhascos, beijos, formaturas de faculdade, etc. O tilintar dos pingos da chuva contra a janela de seu quarto havia a feito despertar. Ficou virada para o lado da janela e podia ouvir a respiração leve de Demi do outro lado, logo depois sentiu o par de braços finos envolverem sua cintura.

— Já acordou, é? — A mais velha confirmou com a cabeça e recebeu um beijo na nuca.

— Não sonhei essa noite… Estranho… — Comentou, como se fosse para si mesma.

— Deixa de bobeira, Lena… Muitas vezes parece que não sonhei à noite e mais, sonhamos todas as noites, mas nem sempre nos lembramos. — Lovato avançou por cima do corpo da namorada e beijou os lábios rosados. — Como você é viciada em sonhar…

— Demi… — Virou-se de barriga, fazendo com que a mais nova fica-se sentada em seu colo, ignorando o comentário. — Sei que estamos juntas a pouco tempo… Mas eu levo isso a sério e nunca senti nada assim antes, por ninguém… — Acariciou o braço da outra, que a olhava sugestivamente. — Então, pra ser oficial, aceita namorar comigo?

— Claro, Selenalenalena, eu te amo… — A de cabelos castanhos aproximou seu rosto da outra e um beijo feroz foi iniciado. As mãos da mais velha percorriam o corpo sobre o seu.

— Eu também te amo… Muito. — Comentou Selena, sem fôlego.

— Que tal… Hm… Tornar-me completamente sua está madrugada? — As unhas da pequena arranharam a barriga da morena deitada, que mordia o lábio inferior.

— Ah, é? — Riram e trocaram olhares.

Gomez inverteu as posições, perdendo o corpo de sua amada na cama e antes que a outra pensasse já recebia mordidas e chupões no pescoço. Selena prendia suas mãos na cintura de Demi, que arranhava as costas das outras e tentava tirar sua camiseta, e a mais velha quando entendeu o recado, assim o fez.

O queixo com uma pequena fissura da menor foi mordido e um novo beijo começou, dessa vez mais urgente, arrancando suspiros e gemidos baixos de ambas. Em segundos, as roupas das amantes foram completamente removidas, deixando completamente nuas na cama de solteiro do quarto escuro.

A morena, ainda por cima, rebolou, causando um choque entre a intimidade das duas, que já saiam de si com as sensações.

— Por favor… Selena… — Lovato pediu, quase sem voz.

— O que foi? O que você quer, meu amor? — Demi mordeu os próprios lábios, com o tom utilizado, enquanto recebia mais mordidas no pescoço.

— Você sabe, vamos logo… — Ordenou, quando seus seios foram levemente apertados.

— Como quiser, minha princesa. — A de cabelos pretos continuou a acariciar um dos seios e levou a boca até o clitóris da namorada.

— Hm… Hmm… Selena… — Gemeu a mais nova, segurando a cabeça sobre sua intimidade.

Com a outra mão, Gomez arranhou as coxas brancas do corpo sob o seu, e logo depois introduziu dois dedos em Demi que gemeu mais alto. Movimentos sincronizados começaram, enquanto a outra se contorcia de prazer. Com a mão na boca tentava controlar os sons que saiam de seus lábios, ao mesmo tempo em que com a outra também arranhava a namorada.

A outra mão livre da mais velha pairava por todas as outras partes da de cabelos castanho, que em poucos minutos chegou a um orgasmo e não conteve o grito de alívio.

— Oh, meu Deus… Selena, eu sabia que você tinha belas mãos para tirar ótimas fotos… Mas isso… Acho que não se compara… — Comentou a menor, sorrindo e ofegante, dando um breve selinho na outra.

As duas deitaram-se abraças, uma de frente para a outra e entrelaçaram as pernas. Pegaram no sono novamente ainda com os corpos despidos e suados, aquela tinha sido a primeira de muitas noites das duas.

[…]

— Selena, preciso conversar com você. — A garota estranhou o tom de voz de Justin.

— Claro, fala… — Respondeu, ainda arrumando seu armário na escola.

— Você viu que tem um parque aqui na cidade, correto? — Gomez assentiu. — Pode ir lá na sexta-feira? É que meu tio tem uma barraca e… Enfim, ele pediu pra chamar amigos e como é uma barraca de tiro ao alvo chama atenção se várias pessoas forem… E as primeiras jogadas serão de graça, segundo ele…

— Hm… Jenn e Tay me falaram do parque, confirmarei com elas e daí nos vemos na sexta… — Selena respondeu ainda sem mirar o nervoso garoto ao seu lado.

— Oi, princesa. — Demi abraçou a namorada por trás.

— Oi… — A mais velha se virou e selou seus lábios com os da baixinha. Bieber se sentiu um pouco desconfortável, despediu-se e rumou a sua sala.

— Que ele queria? — Indagou a menor.

— Nada demais, só divulgar a barraca de um tio dele no parque… Pediu pra irmos lá na sexta, acho que vou avisar Jenn e Tay e vamos… O que você acha?

— Ótimo!

— Ah e tenho uma surpresa pra você mais tarde? — Selena piscou um dos olhos. Demi fez uma cara maliciosa. — Não pense besteira Demetria Lovato… É só um presente!

— E esse presente envolve você na sua cama depois?

— Dormindo, pode crer. — Zombou. As duas riram.

— Bom, vamos pra aula…

[…]

— Eu estava pensando, Demi… Como vai ser quando você denunciar o Trace e tudo mais? — Selena falou virando-se para a garota, que estava mais uma vez deitada na cama ao seu lado, dessa vez depois de uma sessão de filmes de comédia.

— Hm… Não sei… Por que pergunta? — A outra se mostrou confusa.

— Então… Se ele não vai mais estar atrás de você, provavelmente vai voltar pro Texas, não vai? — Uma expressão triste tomou conta da Gomez.

— Acredito que sim, meu lugar é com minha família, não vivendo em dependência dos seus pais, Lena… — Riu fraco.

— E como vamos ficar?

Demi se sentiu pressionada, ela vinha pensando nisso há algum tempo e ainda não havia decidido nada.

— Não sei… Não podemos simplesmente viver pensando no agora?

— Vai me deixar, não é? Entendo… — A mais velha falou, rindo com sarcasmo.

— Selena, não diga isso… Eu ainda não sei o que eu vou fazer, então…

— Esquece Demi, pode voltar pra sua casa e pra sua vida alegre antes dos seus problemas, afinal lá você não precisa namorar ninguém por abrigo…

— Não acredito que disse isso, Selena Gomez… — A pequena se levantou furiosa. — Acha que é por isso que estou com você? Qual o seu problema? Acha mesmo que eu faria isso? Não, não responda, estou indo embora…

— Não, Demi, eu não quis…

— Não diga mais nada, vou arrumar minhas coisas e vou embora… E o que temos acaba aqui. — Lovato falou com a voz embargada pelas lágrimas que começavam a descer e começou a arrumar sua mala. — Não acredito que acha que eu não te amo, me fazer escolher entre você e minha família? Como se fosse simples! Não sei porque ainda tive dúvidas… Inaceitável… — Resmungou.

Selena se sentiu devastada e incrédula, não achou que expressar sua opinião fosse causar aquela situação, as duas haviam sido precipitadas nas atitudes. Selena não tinha outra reação se não chorar em silêncio, não tinha nem forças para evitar que a outra partisse. Não sabia nem porque havia dito aquela coisa estúpida, mas não podia evitar o fato de pensar naquilo, ainda mais pela indecisão da garota sobre ela e a família.

Demi foi embora sem trocar mais nenhuma palavra com os moradores da casa, apenas saiu, sem destino pela rua, mas ainda tinha a chave da escola, provavelmente teria de dormir na enfermaria, novamente.

Foi uma noite complicada para as duas, sentiam falta do corpo uma da outra ao lado, do cheiro que tinha e, principalmente dos carinhos, que trocavam ultimamente. Pegaram no sono da mesma forma, exaustas pelo choro de saudade. Selena se sentia uma imbecil por ter duvidado e ter se deixado levar pela insegurança, havia destruído a si mesma ao causar a perda da pessoa que era dona de seu coração.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry a demora. :(**


	7. Promessas

**Capítulo 7 - Promessas**

— É pra mirar na cabeça, Selena! Até quando vai tentar matar zumbis com paulada no peito? — Gritou Taylor, andando rápido, em frente à amiga. — Vamos, temos que salvar os outros!

— Calma Tay… Mas, você viu a Demi?

— Vi, ela estava numa loja… Dando uma olhada nos sapatos… Como se um apocalipse zumbi fosse um momento propício. — A loira continuava berrando pelo corredor principal do shopping.

— Taylor, eu preciso achar a Demi. — Gomez estava preocupada com a situação de sua garota, mais do que nunca, seu dever ela defende-la e não podia falhar nisso.

— Já, entendi, Selly… Agora anda, vamos subir, é no andar acima que ela está com o resto do pessoal.

— Okay, obrigada por me tirar daquela lanchonete… Achei que era meu fim.

— Sem problemas. — Respondeu, sem expressão.

— Lena, você está bem! — A figura pequena de Demi correu até a mais alta e a abraçou. — Eu te amo, por favor, fique comigo!

— Calma, meu amor, eu estou com você, sempre vou estar, não importa o que aconteça… — A morena depositou um beijo no topo da cabeça da pequena em seus braços.

— Bom… — Começou Taylor com um ar de liderança. — Agora que estamos todos unidos, temos que dar jeito de sobreviver e AH! — O berro da Swift quase foi abafado pela corrida e grunhidos dos zumbis que avançavam naquele andar do prédio. Selena começou a ofegar, não sabia o que fazer, não sabia como defender a si mesma ou a Demi. Apenas acompanhava a batalha dos outros contra os monstros.

— Sabia que não me protegeria, Lena… — Lovato disse, com tristeza.

— Mas que porra…?! — Selena acordou, quase sem ar. — Que merda! Argh!

_"I'm not in love, this is not my heart_…". O telefone de Selena tocou, minutos depois.

— Alô… — Começou, rouca.

— Selena Marie Gomez, não basta falta a escola, você vai perder a entrevista de emprego que eu consegui pra você? — Falou Jennifer.

— Faltar a escola? Quê? Que horas são?

— São duas e meia, garota! Sua entrevista é às 16 horas, sabia que mesmo que se eu avisasse com um mês de antecedência você esqueceria. Você precisa disso, Selly, pro seu futuro e para o meu, no seu carro. Acho que alguém dormiu tarde e daí não acordou, não é? E se sua mãe nem pra te chamar! — A ruiva falava tão rápido, que Selena pode imaginar o rosto da amiga preenchido pela cor vermelha.

— Credo, eu… Eu esqueci Jenn, completamente… Eu e Demi brigamos e…

— Ah, tá tudo explicado agora! — Gargalhou. — Enfim, vai se arrumar, criatura, você tem pouco tempo! E recomendo que vá de metrô! Mais uma coisa, Justin me falou do parque de diversões, vamos às oito, nós encontramos lá… E ah, vou tentar fazer mais uma coisa pra você… Tenho que ir, tchau! — Antes que Selena pudesse responder o telefone ficou mudo.

A adolescente se levantou e foi até seu armário, em frente a sua cama. Abriu com pesar, ao puxar os cabides para os lados e ver o presente que havia preparado para Demi. Ela amava fotografar e era disso que queria viver, então nada melhor que usar isso para agradar quem ama.

Passou os dedos em algumas das inúmeras fotos dela com sua garota coladas no quadro e não pode deixar de sorrir. Aquela era Demi Lovato, tão linda, que talvez ela nem tivesse noção de quanto. Uma lágrima escorreu no rosto de Gomez, que para desviar os pensamentos começou a procurar uma roupa para vestir, antes que fosse tarde demais para chegar no estúdio fotográfico, aonde faria uma entrevista de emprego.

[…]

— Como eu odeio metrô. — Falou quase inaudivelmente, ao adentrar o meio de transporte, um tanto quanto vazio. Sentou-se nas últimas cadeiras e com o capuz do casaco tapou o rosto.

_"Você vai conseguir esse trabalho, Lenalenalena, você tem talento pra fotografia… Sei disso! Estarei lá quando você conseguir, prometo."_ A lembrança chegou a mente da garota.

— Mentira, você não está aqui.

— Falando sozinha, agora? Pensei que fosse louca só a ponto de analisar seus sonhos e levar eles a sério. — A voz conhecida, pronunciou.

— D-demi?

— Não, Nicki Minaj… Duh! — Lovato riu e sentou-se ao lado.

— Que faz aqui? — Indagou a outra, desviando o olhar.

— Jenn me disse aonde você ia… E bem, eu prometi estar com você, não prometi? — A morena assentiu. — Então, aqui estou…

— Isso significa que…

— Acima de tudo somos amigas, não somos? E apesar da nossa briga idiota de ontem, eu amo muito você e dou valor a isso. — Demi respondeu, prontamente. Selena na verdade queria ouvir que ainda estavam juntas, que sua amada havia a perdoado, que ficaria ao seu lado não só naquele momento.

— Vai cumprir tudo que me prometeu, então? — Gomez disparou.

— A princípio, sim. — A de cabelos castanhos ponderou balançando a cabeça.

— Ótimo, porque lembro que você me disse que não importasse o que acontecesse sempre ia estar comigo e… — Fez uma pausa, para acalmar os nervos. — Que nunca cansaria dos meus beijos. — A mais velha avançou na pequena e selou seus lábios com os dela, que não hesitou em corresponder. — Eu te amo, Demetria. Perdoe as minhas idiotices.

[…]

— Vamos, Lena! Já são oito e meia, depois eu que sou a atrasada! — Dizia Demi, e Selena a ouvia do banheiro. Haviam combinado de irem ao parque de diversões juntas, após se reconciliarem e a entrevista de Selena. O emprego ainda não era seu, mas bastava apenas uma ligação para confirmarem tudo.

— Calma, princesa, estou apenas prendendo meu cabelo… Pronto! — Parou para analisar o rabo de cavalo.

— Já disse pra você como você é linda? — A mais baixa entrou no banheiro e abraçou a namorada por trás, Selena amava aquilo.

— Não sou nada quando comparada com você. — A morena se virou e um beijo foi iniciado.

— Lena, para-ra com essa mão, nã-não podemos… Não podemos fazer i-isso agora, estamos atrasadas, amor… — Demi tentava dizer, enquanto recebia carinhos da namorada.

— Dane-se o parque e todos que estarão lá, eu preciso de você agora…

— Ai meu Deus… — Gemeu a baixinha, enquanto recebia uma mordida no pescoço.

— Já ouvi falarem que sexo de reconciliação é mais gostoso… — Sussurrou a mais velha no ouvido da pequena.

— Uh, lá lá lá lá lá… — Cantarolou a outra, o trecho da canção "Paris".

Ambas se dirijam a cama arruma de Selena. Demi ficou apoiada de cotovelos, enquanto a namorada acariciava seu corpo e com a língua percorria a clavícula dela. Logo foram deitando-se vagarosamente e as mãos da mais nova subiram para a nuca da de cabelos pretos. Com paixão nos olhos, os lábios de Selena foram abocanhados pela outra que inverteu as posições se colocando por cima.

Dessa vez quem recebia carinhos pelo corpo era Selena, que respirava profundamente e gemia manhosa. Os beijos começaram a ficar mais urgentes e apaixonados e a luxúria se mostrava presente quando a blusa de Selena foi arrancada. Demi tirou sua regata branca e depois removeu suas jeans, que a outra morena puxava pelo cós.

O short de Selena foi aberto e foi lançado pelo cômodo como as demais roupas. Em poucos minutos, as lingeries também foram retiradas e os seios de Selena receberam chupões e mordidas. Os lábios de Demi tocaram o nariz da garota sob ela e com amor trocaram sorrisos.

Lovato percebia a ansiedade de sua garota, e sabia como ela era apressada, mas aquele dia, mesmo atrasadas não seria tão rápido assim. Depois de mais um beijo de tirar o fôlego, os lábios da menor desceram e carinhosamente ela depositava leves beijos na outra, passando pelo pescoço, pelos ombros, pelos seios, contornando a barriga.

Gomez arranhava as costas brancas do corpo sobre o seu e gemeu quando recebeu mordidas em suas coxas despidas e não conteve novos gemidos quando um dedo chegou a sua intimidade. Com velocidade, a de cabelos castanhos massageava o clitóris da amada com uma das mãos e com a outra fazia movimentos no interior da namorada.

— Mais rápido, Demi… Ma-a-is… Ah… — Foi a última coisa que Selena disse, antes de sentir seu corpo relaxar e receber um selinho.

— Agora… Temos que nós arrumar e sair, antes que viremos ninfomaníacas. — Demi riu, se levantando.

— Cala a boca e me beija, Lovato!

[…]

— Finalmente, chegaram! — Taylor cumprimentou as meninas com um abraço. — Que demora, combinamos às oito e vocês chegam às nove e quarenta e cinco… Isso que é pontualidade! — Brincou, piscando um dos olhos.

— Tivemos um imprevisto… — Selena falou mordendo o lábio e fitando sua namorada, com quem estava abraçada.

— Oh, meu Deus… Selena! Seja mais discreta! — Falou Demi, corando.

Jennifer apareceu depois com algodões doces e dividiu eles com Demi, enquanto Selena e Taylor brincavam na barraca de tiro ao alvo do tio de Justin.

Logo depois andaram em outros brinquedos, Lovato preferiu os com adrenalina, enquanto Gomez insistiu para ir ao túnel de terror. Divertiram-se a beça e vez que outra Selena registrava os momentos com sua câmera fotográfica favorita. Sua foto favorita da noite era uma de sua namorada fazendo uma careta, ao lado dos monstros no final do túnel.

— Hey, Gomez, se divertindo? — Justin parou ao lado da morena, que ria e tirava fotos de Demi e Jenniffer que brincavam nos carros choque.

— Muito, Justin! Obrigada, pelo convite! — Ela ainda não continha o riso.

— De nada… Enfim, como vai você? Nunca conversamos muito desde a oitava série. … — Ele insistia num diálogo e como ultimamente, se mostrava apreensivo.

— Muito bem… Consegui um emprego e Demi está com alguns problemas, mas eles vão se resolver em breve, acredito…

— Pois eu não concordaria, Selena…

— Como assim? — A expressão dela mudou.

— Bom, pra começar, ela vai perder a namorada. — Gomez empalideceu com o comentário.

— O-o que… O que você ta dizendo? Como assim, Justin?

— Pra esclarecer, você vem comigo, se não, quem sofre a consequência é ela… — Riu. — Já se despediu? — Bieber tapou a boca da morena e a arrastou para os fundos da barraca do tio, sem que ninguém estranhasse.

A câmera de Selena ficou jogada no chão e o que parecia um sonho de tão divertido, se não tornou um pesadelo, preenchido pelo pavor. E ao encontrar o objeto de sua garota no chão, Lovato logo entendeu que ela não havia apenas ido para outro lugar.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews? :)))**


	8. Traidor

**Capítulo 8 - Traidor**

— Que diabos você ta fazendo, Justin Drew Bieber?! — Gritou Selena, que estava amarrada, no banco traseiro do carro esporte do adolescente, que a ignorava enquanto dirigia.

O trajeto, para sabe se lá aonde, foi curto, Selena só podia enxergar mais e mais pinheiros pela janela do carro. Quando pararam, na frente de uma espécie de chalé, um tanto quanto grande, a porta de trás do automóvel foi bruscamente aberta e o corpo da garota puxado pra fora.

— Anda, não vou te carregar. — O loiro a emperrou, que tropeçando deu um passo a frente. Em poucos segundos, ela virou-se e deu uma cuspida na face do menino que ficou vermelho de ódio. — Não devia ter feito isso, só piora sua situação. — Riu, esfregando o nariz.

Gomez foi levada para dentro da casa e, lá, foi amarrada numa das cadeiras da mesa, que ficava na cozinha/sala, do lugar, pouco iluminado. Bieber a forçou a tomar um remédio, possivelmente para fazê-la dormir e sua boca foi tapada com uma fita quando o incomodando Justin não aguentava mais seus berros e em seguida a mesma adormeceu relutante.

[…]

— Taylor, cadê a Lena? — Demi questionou com os olhos lacrimejando.

— E-eu… Não sei, Demi… Não sei o que fazer. — A loira respondeu.

— Eae, gente, se divertindo? — Jennifer parou ao lado das duas, rindo e devorando mais um algodão doce.

— Você viu a Selena? — A de cabelos castanhos perguntou.

— Não, ela não tava aqui tirando fotos suas? — Falou levando mais um pedaço do doce a boca.

— Estava… Mas saímos do brinquedo e a câmera estava aqui jogada… E olha, ta quebrada… — Swift pronunciou.

Diversas chamadas foram direcionadas para o celular de Selena, porém em nenhuma obtiveram uma resposta. As três foram até a casa dos Teefey, procurar os pais de Selena, que ao saber do ocorrido entraram em desespero.

Mandy achando que já estava sofrendo o bastante, pediu às meninas que levassem Demi ao quarto da filha, para ajudarem ela a se acalmar e parar de chorar, enquanto ela e o marido procurariam a polícia.

— Calma, Demi, vamos achá-la. — Stone tentava consolar a jovem deitada na cama, abraçada à um travesseiro da amada.

— Jenn… Eu sei quem pegou ela, mas não sei como encontrá-la. — Comentou, quase sem voz.

— Quem?! — Exclamou a ruiva.

Taylor e Jennifer ouviram a história de Demi atentamente, acompanhando cada detalhe e no final, a cara de espanto de ambas era marcante. Não julgaram, apenas começaram a ficar realmente preocupadas.

— Liga pra Miley, Demi! — Sugeriu a loira alta.

— Mas… Mas por quê?!

— Se ela é irmão dele pode saber aonde anda se estivesse aqui, vai ter um ideia de onde ele a levaria. — Explicou.

Assim Demi o fez. Miley atendeu o telefone sonolenta, mas em 15 minutos já estava na casa de Selena para falar pessoalmente com todos e, mesmo com a presença de alguns paparazzis em frente a residência, ela não teve problemas em sua entrada.

— Meu irmão não pode estar aqui em New Jersey ainda, o viram ontem à noite na clínica… Mas mesmo assim… Ele tem aonde ficar, tem uns amigos e o chalé da nossa família por aqui…

— Quais amigos por exemplo? — Perguntou Demi, sentando-se melhor na cama.

— Acho que um deles se chama Justin Bieb… Biebs… Bieber… Sei lá, só sei que os avós dele moram no Texas e Trace vendia coisas pra ele, nas férias… — Falou, como se fosse irrelevante.

— Agora eu sei quem disse ao Trace aonde eu estou… — Gruniu.

— É brincadeira que o Bieber está envolvido nisso, não é? — Brian falou sério, adentrando o cômodo. — Eu pensei que conhecesse esse garoto, os pais dele ficariam completamente desapontados. Bom, acho que devemos informar pra polícia esses locais e…

— Não, eu vou achar a Selena e dar um fim nisso. — A pequena se levantou.

— Demetria, isso é perigoso, deixe pessoais treinadas cuidarem disso. — Falou Mandy, surgindo pela porta, caminhando até a menina e a segurando pelos ombros.

— Não, Mandy, ele me quer, só assim soltará ela, não vou arriscar a vida dela mais do que já está… Miley, me dê os endereços…

[…]

— Moleque, burro, por que não fez o trabalho ainda? — Uma voz masculina gritou.

— Calma Donny, eu não posso fazer isso… Estou pensando em fugir com ela. — Dessa vez era a voz de Justin.

Selena acompanhava as vozes que vinham da sala ao lado, enquanto vagarosamente despertava. Donny? Devia ser outro, não o amigo da Demi, um dos únicos que ela confiava. Pensou ter ouvido um barulho de alguém largando fumaça de cigarro, mas ignorou, pois a iluminação não favorecia nada em uma análise do local.

— Idiota, você acha que vai conseguir levá-la? Ela te deu foras a vida toda e não é hoje que vai mudar de ideia. Ela é ridícula o bastante pra dar a vida pela doente da Lovato.

— Doentzê, é vozê, zêu dezgrazado. — Gomez tentou falar, mas a fita a impediu.

— Ah, parece que alguém acordou… — Donny falou entrando na sala escura e sorrindo. — Sabia que nosso plano ta dando certo? Bom, o plano B, porque o A esse trouxa aqui não completou! — Apontou para Justin que balançava a cabeça nervosamente. A fita de Selena foi retirada de sua boca. Donny tinha cabelos pretos e curtos e olhos castanhos demasiadamente expressivos. Tinha perdido a aparência carismática que apresentava em ambiente escolar e agora parecia gostar de mostrar os músculos com a regata branca que vestia.

— Que plano, babaca? Você é um ótimo ator, seu imbecil, me deixei sair daqui!

— Bom, o principal era te matar e daí Demi estaria quite com Trace… Mas como eu não vou sujar mais minhas mãos e o Justin não consegue acabar com você por uma paixonite escrota… Agora o que temos em mente é trazer sua amada pra cá e daí Trace se resolve come ela.

— Vocês nunca chegarão até ela! — Cuspiu, trêmula de raiva.

— Não preciso, ela vem até nós… Já liguei pra ela dizendo que vi você sendo levada para a floresta, no carro do Justin… "Oh, Demi, o que houve com sua garota pra ela estar sendo levada para floresta?" — Imitou uma voz chorosa, tentando representar o que tinha feito. — Bom, incrivelmente ela já sabia sobre esse chalé e bom, só dei um empurrãozinho. — Riu.

— Idiota, ela confia em você! — A morena se debateu na cadeira, na tentativa inútil de se soltar.

— Ah, cala a boca sua vadia, só você acha mesmo que eu vou preferir uma amizade a dinheiro… E na realidade, nunca quis amizade com aquela dramática, tudo foi parte de um plano! — Levantou as mãos, sentindo-se vanglorioso. — Agora… Bieber, vai lá pra fora, quero brincar um pouco.

O loiro se mostrou hesitante, parecia querer evitar a vontade de seu superior, olhou para trás algumas vezes, parecia cuidar a porta, e como amava muito a própria pele para arcar com as conseqüências que viriam, o menino em vez de sair, entrou novamente de onde havia saído antes e o barulho de suas pisadas denunciou que subia uma escada.

Donny se aproximou de Selena e levemente mordeu seu pescoço. Com a mão direita começou a percorrer o corpo da adolescente que mexia-se para desviar, o desgosto evidente em sua expressão.

— Pára, seu porco! — Gritou.

— Solta ela, seu filho da puta! — Lovato avançou por trás e com uma chave de pescoço puxou o corpo do antigo amigo, o sufocando.

Com uma força que ninguém daria à ela, Demi socou a lateral do rosto de Donny várias vezes, até que o rapaz que não conseguiu reagir à tempo, perdeu a consciência e caiu no chão, com o rosto ensanguentado.

— Meu amor! — A de cabelos castanhos soltou a amada e a abraçou. — Cheguei a tempo? O que eles fizeram?

— Temos que sair daqui, Demi, Trace está vindo! — A outra tremia nos braços da namorada.

— Errado! — Uma risada gutural encheu o ambiente. — Eu já estou aqui, desde que chegou, garota. — Ouviu-se o barulho de um isqueiro sendo utilizado e logo depois surgiu-se um ponto vermelho no escuro à frente. — Temos negócios a tratar, Demetria Lovato. Não acha? — Cyrus saiu das sombras, puxou uma cadeira da mesa e sentou-se, com as pernas abertas nas costas do assento.

Um objeto preto brilhava em suas mãos, podia-se ver até mesmo com a luz fraca. Demi analisava a figura sem dizer nada e Selena estava atrás dela, a segurando pela cintura.

— Está vendo? Comprei ontem… — Levantou a pistola. — Especialmente pra hoje, caso eu necessite usar. — Riu.

— Eu não te devo nada Trace, me deixe em paz! — Esbravejou a menor.

— Ah, talvez não deva, mas agora tenho um nojo de você… Simplesmente, não aturo você e sua amiguinha tentando serem felizes e eu com uma fortuna abalada… — Balançou a cabeça, negativamente. — Bom, vamos pelo jeito fácil ou difícil?

— O que você quer? — Demi bufou.

— Trabalhe por mim alguns meses ou você e a gostosinha aí morrem. — Brincou com o carregador da arma que segurava e logo depois lançou fumaça pela boca, sem tirar o cigarro dos lábios.

— Quanto tempo?

— Demi… Não! — Selena tentou interromper.

— Sete… Acho que é o bastante. Mas tem que ser em Los Angeles. — Falou, coçando o braço tatuado.

— Eu não tenho como viver lá, Cyrus. — Lovato lançou um olhar malévolo.

— Problema seu, sua vadia, é a minha proposta, se não te mato agora ou te caço até no inferno.

O silêncio perdurou por um tempo, Selena não queria que Demi aceitasse a proposta, mas era pegar ou largar. Apertou a amada mais forte e tentou controlar as lágrimas que insistam em escorrer por sua face, tinha que se manter forte pela garota a sua frente.

— Selena… Você tem que sair daqui. — Cochichou, apenas para que a morena escutasse. — Pois então me procure no inferno, desgraçado! — A de cabelos castanhos avançou com uma das mãos fechada em punho e antes que chegasse ao homem sentado um disparo foi ouvido. Dois. Três. Quatro.

— Cheguei muito tarde?! — Taylor falava, parada na porta de frente do chalé, segurando uma pistola cinza.

* * *

**A/N: Desculpa a demora... Mas ando em bloqueio pra fazer o final novo e daí to adiando haha :| **


End file.
